So You Ended Up a Potter
by PruePotter
Summary: On October 31st, Harry wasn't at Godric's Hollow. A look at how different life would have been if Dudley had been the orphan.
1. The Night the Sky Fell Down

**The Night the Sky Fell Down**

Contrary to what most people were led to believe, Petunia Dursley was not stupid. She knew when something was going on. How could she not? She was perfect for scoping out gossip due to the long neck she inherited from her mother. What she did not inherit however, was the physique of her mother that made the neck graceful. But that's neither here nor there.

Petunia Dursley was no fool. So when her wretched freak of a sister arrived on her doorstep on October 30th, 1981, with a child in her arms, Petunia didn't slam the door in her face like she wanted to. As much as she may deny it, she knew her sister. And the only thing in her younger sister's eyes at that moment was fear and determination. Petunia let the redhead in.

"Petunia," Lily whispered after Petunia served them tea. "I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Petunia nearly spat. "I don't like you."

"You should help because if you don't, I'm going to die!" Lily burst out, placing her tea cup down due to the shaking of her hands.

Okay, so maybe she did love the redheaded brat. Just a little. Sometimes. "What?" Petunia croaked. Despite her deep resentment for her sister who had everything, Petunia did not wish the weirdo death!

"Harry is in danger," Lily responded. "This evil wizard: Voldemort. He wants to kill my baby, Petty."

Lily began crying.

"Why would he want to kill Henry?" Petunia asked confused.

"Harry," Lily corrected with a roll of her eyes. "Harry, according to a prophesy, is the only one who can stop him."

"A child! How absurd," Petunia exclaimed.

"Obviously he doesn't care that it is far-fetched or I wouldn't be here," Lily snapped.

"What am I supposed to do?" Petunia asked against her will after a minute of silence.

"Can you just, keep Harry for a while?" Lily asked.

"Keep him?" Petunia asked with wide eyes. "No I cannot. I have a son of my own. Dudders is more than enough, thank you very much."

"I cannot believe you," Lily whispered. "This is your nephew! If the situation were reversed, you _know_ I'd be there for you, no matter how much you hate me! How can you just turn your back on family?"

"The same way you turned yours," Petunia whispered harshly.

"For the lat time Petunia, I did not turn my back-."

"This is not the issue," Petunia said abruptly.

"Look, we got a tip that he would attack us tomorrow night," Lily continued. "Can you please just keep him until then? James and I'll be back to get him on the first. If we die-," Lily choked. "If we die, Sirius will be here to get him."

"Sirius?" Petunia questioned. She remembered meeting Sirius briefly at Lily's wedding. "Are you serious?"

Lily cracked a smile. "Yes. I wouldn't want to impose on you. Besides, Sirius is Harry's godfather."

Petunia stared at her younger sister for a moment. Her emerald green eyes were shining with tears. Her red hair was pushed back allowing Petunia to see just how frail and tired Lily looked.

Petunia sighed. "I'll do it. But you come for him on the first. I mean it!"

Lily smiled through tears. "Thank you so much, Petty."

When Petunia's husband, Vernon, came home that evening, he was not pleased to see that they had a guest. Petunia explained the situation but Vernon wouldn't be moved. "If you insist on keeping the freak here, then stick him in the cupboard, Petunia."

"Vernon," Petunia gasped. "Are you mad? That's ridiculous. He can share Dudders' room. He'll be here but a day."

Vernon sighed. "I do not want that abnormality near my son!"

"Vernon Dursley, I ask you this one favor and you cannot even do that?"

"Petunia, this is final. The cupboard or you can stick it back to its parents!" Vernon roared.

"Fine," Petunia allowed. "He'll stay in cupboard."

"Good!"

On October 31st Petunia thought it'd be fun to take Dudley to the park. She left Harry in the cupboard however. She completely forgot. That evening however, the most important thing in Magic History occurred.

Petunia and Vernon were watching the Late Night News when their door burst open. Petunia screamed. Vernon rose to his feet and watched as a person dressed in flowing black robes entered his living room.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon roared. "I demand you leave at once!"

The figure merely laughed and shot a spell at Vernon. A green spell. He glanced at Petunia. "That's such a shame. You look nothing like your sister." He shifted to walk out of the room. Over his shoulder he shot another spell at the frozen Petunia. Yet another green spell.

The figure stood in the foyer. "Come out and play, Potter," he taunted. He heard a faint whimpering. He turned sharply and saw the cupboard. He opened it with a spell and saw the child in there. He smiled evilly. "This was much easier than I thought it would be. Any last words?" he laughed loudly.

He shot the curse. A light shield caused it to bounce off of the boy and rebound to the figure. He had no chance to avoid the curse. "Aaaah!" he shouted as he was ripped from his body. That figure….was Voldemort.

**Wht'd you delete it the first time?  
**I'm picky and I hate grammar mistakes. So. Out with the old one, in with the new one with better vocabulary and grammar. That's all

**How often will you update?  
**Well, I have this new rule where I only write on weekends so I can focus on my studies during the week, so I will update weekly. Every Saturday or Sunday. Hopefully.

**Is there anything different about this one?  
**Um. I haven't gotten to a chapter that needs a different plot, but probably, knowing my anal behind.

**Please review!**


	2. What They Found

On November 1st, at midnight, Lily and James Potter apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive. They'd heard about the attack, naturally, which was why they were there so early, but what they found shocked them to the core.

"Oh no, James," Lily cried. "He came after them."

"Of course he did," James said grimly. "The worst of this all," he continued as they made their way through the rubble, "is that it had to be one of the Marauders who spilt the beans about where we sent Harry. I know exactly who it was too."

"James, don't be ridiculous!" Lily admonished. By that time they were in the foyer after getting through the rubble at the door. She saw the cupboard door wide open but did not look inside. "Remus didn't do it"

"Really?" James asked. "Who else could've done it? Sirius would never do such a thing!"

"I will not get into this now," Lily snapped. "Our son as well as my sister's family could be dead, and you're here speculating on something preposterous!"

"Fine," James agreed.

Lily walked into the living room. "Merlin!"

"What is it?" James asked following her and seeing the bodies. "Lils…"

Lily began sobbing. "My sister. He killed my sister! The bloody bastard killed MY SISTER!"

Lily fell to her knees crying. James knelt beside her and hugged her to him. "I'm sorry, Lils."

"She hated me. She died still hating me," Lily cried. She hiccupped. "Where's my baby?"

"Come. Let's go look for him," James suggested.

They climbed up the stairs into an open bedroom. They found a fat blond baby sleeping in a crib. Lily picked the baby up. "Oh, Dudley. Mummy and Daddy are gone, but Aunt Lily and Uncle James are going to take care of you."

"Excuse me?" James asked shocked.

Lily glared at her husband. "We can't just dump him or leave him in an orphanage!"

James sighed. "We'll talk about this later. We need to find Harry,"

"Where could he be?" Lily asked walking down the stairs holding a still sleeping Dudley.

"I don't know," James answered. "I just hope that-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Lily snapped.

"Fine," James sighed. "I won't."

After checking the kitchen and bathroom, James noticed the opened cupboard door. He nearly scoffed when he thought Harry could be in there. But somehow, he knew he had to check it. He ducked into the cupboard and saw his son. Harry was sleeping and had dried blood on his forehead.

"Lily," James shouted. "Come quick! I found Harry!"

Lily rushed into the foyer with Dudley. She sighed. "This is not the time for jokes, James. I can't believe you would-."

James exited the cupboard with Harry in his arms. "Harry!" Lily cried. She shoved Dudley into James' arms and took her son.

"Baby!" She ran into the kitchen and got a cloth. She washed the blood off his forehead and saw the scar. "He's marked for life."

Lily kissed his scar gently. Harry stirred and woke. He began crying immediately. Lily rocked him gently. She was about to get Harry something to eat when a swarm of aurors entered the house.

""What's going on?" Lily asked James.

"I called the Ministry to tell them that Voldemort struck again," James explained. "Plus, they were already coming because of some major power surge last night. Voldemort is nowhere to be found."

"You're wrong," Amelia Bones corrected. "He is somewhere to be found." She pointed to the pile of dust and robes in front of the cupboard. "He was killed last night. From the looks of it, the killing curse rebounded off Harry and onto him," she explained with disbelief.

"That's ridiculous," Lily exclaimed. "He's only a baby."

"There is no other explanation," Amelia said patiently. "The Death Eaters are in turmoil, entering the streets in broad daylight. They've not a master anymore and they've no idea what to do about it. Death Eaters are being rounded up around the Isles. Your son is a hero."

"Oh dear." Lily's wedding band glittered as she placed her hand over her mouth.

**Another short chapter?  
**Sorry. When I was editing this I thought I should probably combine the first two together instead of having two short chapters, but I couldn't. It was have been to awkward for me.

**Quick update!  
**I know. This chapter has been done for about a week.

**Last chapter confused me.  
**Uh. Hmm. Exactly what about it confused you?


	3. Growing Up Potters

**Growing Up Potters**

Mr. and Mrs. Potter of Number 7 Godric's Lane in Godric's Hollow were proud to say they were completely normal, thank you very much. They lived in a not-so modest manor near the center of town. Their neighbors consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Black of Number 8 Godric's Lane, across the street; Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom of Number 9 Godric's Lane, next door; finally, Mr. and Mrs. Patil of Number 6 Godric's Lane.

Oh, who are we kidding? They're wizards. There is NOTHING normal about being able to turn someone into a frog with a swish of weird stick thingy!

However, in Godric's Hollow, population 1,500, they were normal (as normal as anyone could be when you ride a broomstick). The town consisted of both muggles and wizards alike. They got along with relative easiness. To the muggles, Lily Potter was the gorgeous wife of Ministry worker James Potter. To the wizards, Lily Potter was known as the completely fetching wife of Auror James Potter. But if you get on her bad side, expect to see stars! She has a temper.

Our story begins like many others do…the beginning. That was a little author humor…don't get it? Yeah, I didn't think you would. Anyway, to get away from the definite blank stares, we will join our main characters in the back yard of their home in the month of August 1987.

"Run, Harry," James cried. The family was engaged in a pick-up game of football. The American kind-not everyone else's. It was James, Harry, and Melanie vs. Dudley, Michael, and Lily.

Lily ran after her seven year old son and tackled him down. "We win!" Michael cried, pumping fists with Dudley.

This was a regular occurrence. Ever since that fateful night in 1981, everything changed. Lily and James were dedicated to their family and never took anything for granted. They could've lived in the Potter Ancestral Home away from reporters and stuck their family within 10 feet high gates, but they chose to live in the small town they lived in after they married along with other friends.

Lily Potter was a young and vivacious redheaded woman. She was a MILF. Her red hair was cut short, just like she'd done every summer since her children were young. Many thought her emerald green eyes were her most stunning feature. Like many wizarding women of her acquaintance, Lily stayed home with her family, and was happy to do so. Her husband, James Potter, was an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. He had messy black hair and a thin muscular physique. His hazel eyes were a perfect mixture of blue, brown, and green.

Harry Potter was the oldest of the Potter children. He was the exact replica of his father except with his mother's emerald green eyes. While he was lithe in physique, he was still strong. He had a pranking streak along with a smart mouth. Michael, also known as Mikey, was five. He was born in August 10th, 1982 and had black curly hair. It was a mop upon his head. He also had his mother's face with his father's hazel eyes. He was a trouble maker indeed. Why, in the short five years he has been on this earth he had managed to burn his room down twice.

Melanie was the baby of the family. She was three. Her birthday was June 2nd. She had dark red curly hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Unlike her father and brother, her eyes had a tendency to change colors and match whatever shade of blue or green she wears. She was an innocent little girl who was obsessed with pink. What was weird is that her mother, as a redhead, looked hideous in pink. Melanie could pull it off fabulously. She had her father wrapped around her tiny little finger.

Finally, there was Dudley. Dudley Dursley was not a Potter child. His mother was Lily's sister and had died six years ago. Instead of sending Dudley to an orphanage, Lily had taken him in and treated him as her own. Dudley was blond with blue eyes. He was the exact replica of his grandfather, Lily's father. He was a bit on the chubby side, but because of Dudley's hobby of boxing, he was also muscular.

"We won!" Lily cried enveloping Dudley and Mikey in a hug.

"Yes!" Dudley pumped his fist in the air.

"Rematch!" Harry cried.

"Aaw, lose like a man," Lily commanded.

"No!" Harry said pouting.

"Good game, mate?" Dudley said holding his hand out.

Harry glared at Dudley for a moment before smiling and slapping his hand. "Good game."

"Who wants pizza?" Lily called.

"Me!" came five cries of joy.

They trouped back into the house and into the den. They had many muggle appliances because Lily refused to leave her roots behind…there also was the little issue of living in a town with muggles, as well. Harry turned the television on and turned to the wrestling match on.

"I'll bet you, Dud," Harry taunted. Dudley loved wrestling and knew every wrestlers stats by heart.

"And I'll win," Dudley shot back.

James laughed. "No bets tonight. I'm still broke from paying off that last wager you made."

Harry and Dudley smiled at each other remembering their wager worth 50 galleons and 50 pounds.

"I still should've won," Harry whined.

"You know better than betting against Dudley when it comes to wrestling, dear," Lily said as she ordered pizza on the phone.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry muttered.

"Anything else besides pizza? Request it now," Lily called to James as he left the room.

"Cin'mon sticks," Melanie requested. She was seated on the couch with her pink stuffed bunny.

"Chicken strips," Harry demanded.

"Extra cheese," Michael asked. He was on his way in holding an apple. He plopped onto the couch next to his sister and watched wrestling along with Harry and Dudley. "Hey mum?" he asked when his mother got off the phone. "What are you getting me for my birthday?"

His birthday was just a few days away. "Not a thing until you clean that room of yours," Lily teased walking out.

"Aw, come on, let's talk about this," Michael whined going after his mother.

Harry and Dudley rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Five year olds," they muttered.

Dinner was a joyful event. They recounted the best parts of their game and joked and laughed with each other. Afterward Melanie was put to bed and Mikey was sent to get ready for bed. Harry and Dudley sat in the den watching television with James.

"Off to bed you two," Lily said peeping into the room.

Harry and Dudley groaned.

"Do we have to, Aunt Lily?" Dudley pleaded doing "the eyes"

Lily almost melted. She cringed. "Bed."

Harry and Dudley left grumbling to themselves. Their rooms were right next to each other. They did their "secret" handshake before going into their respective rooms. Harry's room was done in Gryffindor colors. It was his dream to get into Hogwarts and be in Gryffindor along with Dudley, Neville, and Parvati, plus Padma. He had grown up with them. Tyler Black and Mikey would be in the same year, along with Prencess Patil. Alexis Black, Melanie, and Brooke Longbottom would also be in the same year.

Harry flopped onto his bed and looked at the picture on his bed stand. It was of him and his best female friend (his best male friend was Dudley, without question), Parvati Patil. She was part Indian and very pretty. She had black hair that fell to her waist and was straight as a pin. Her eyes were dark as well. It was a very smoky color. They've been friends since they were four and she always understood him.

"I can't wait until Hogwarts," he whispered before falling asleep.

Dudley stared at the ceiling. He was scared. Harry had begun talking of Hogwarts. What if he didn't get in? What if he was stuck being a muggle? Worse: what if Harry was ashamed of him because of it. Lily had told him that there was a chance that he wouldn't get into Hogwarts.

Most of his friends were from wizarding families. He did get along with the muggle children of the town, but he knew that they were fake and only hung out with him because his aunt's husband had a lot of money. They had to make future contacts-sorry, friends.

* * *

Two years later in early August of 1989, Dudley, Harry, Neville, Parvati, and Padma were in the tree house that James had built them. On the outside it was a regular clubhouse, but on the inside it was a child's dream house. It had video games, a pantry filled with snacks, and a fridge filled with cold drinks. It was very comfortable due to the carpeting. Padma and Parvati had designed the entire place. There was even a separate room where anyone could take a nap or camp out in. 

"Can you guys believe it?" Parvati squealed. Unlike Harry, Dudley did not get along very well with Parvati. He much rather spend time with Padma.

"Believe what?" Dudley mocked with a high-pitched voice.

Neville laughed. There was an attempt on Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom's sanity awhile back. Luckily, the young parents were able to think of their son and keep their sanity. There were times, however, when Mrs. Longbottom would stare off in space or talk about nonsense, but for the most part she was fine.

"Shut up, Dudley," Parvati snapped.

"Shut up, Dudley," he mocked again.

"Harry, your cousin is such a loser."

"Harry, your cousin is such a loser," Dudley continued, emphasizing by shaping his thumb and forefinger into an L and putting it in front of his forehead.

"Dudley, come on. Let her finish," Harry laughed.

"Thank you," Parvati beamed. Dudley continued to mock her, just silently this time. Padma nudged him shaking her head. She was laughing though.

"As I was saying, this is _très _exciting."

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Can you guys believe it? After next year, we'll all be going to Hogwarts! I, for one cannot wait to get my letter," Parvati squealed. She sobered. "Oh, but Dudley might not be able to go."

"Shut up, Parv," Padma snapped at her sister.

Dudley glared at Parvati. "Well, I'd rather not go than flunk out, which will surely happen to you since you're such an airhead."

"Shut up," Parvati countered weakly.

"Can we please change the subject?" Neville requested loudly.

"Sorry, Nev," Padma apologized. "Can you believe Alicia Wisner?"

"I know," Parvati agreed. "She's such a cow!"

"Uh…," Harry said dumbly. "What about her?"

"She having a pool party tomorrow and she's not inviting any of us," Parvati explained. "Hey, why don't you have a pool party this weekend?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because your house is like so much bigger than hers, and she'd be like, so jealous. Her mum is always like, 'the Potters throw the best parties'. So if you throw one and don't invite her, you'd so give her the cut direct," Parvati said.

"Look, I'm not into that girl fight girl thing," Harry said unsure.

"Oh, come on," Parvati begged. "Please?"

Harry sighed. "I'll ask my mum."

"You are so whipped, Potter," Dudley laughed.

"Shut up, Dudley," Harry muttered.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Neville asked.

"Nothing," Harry said dejectedly.

"Why?" Padma asked.

"We're going to the Potter Ancestral Home tonight," Dudley explained. "The Malfoy's are throwing a party, and Uncle James says we have to go. It's for his job."

"Oh yeah, my parents were talking about that," Neville exclaimed. "I knew my parents were going, I don't think I am, neither is Brooke, I don't think."

"Mum is making us go," Harry sighed. "The Malfoy's have a kid Mel's age."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Dudley and Harry said at the same time.

The next evening Harry stood in the fancy sitting room of Potter Mansion. The place was huge. It was even bigger than their house in Godric's Hollow, and their house was the second biggest in town!

He was stuck wearing black dress robes, as was Dudley and Mikey. Melanie had to wear dark green dress robes and she hated them because she wanted to wear pink. Lily said that that wasn't appropriate. Lily wore black and so did James.

"You guys ready to go?" James asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said sadly.

"Look, sport, if I didn't have to go to this party, we'd have been home right now playing some footy. But I do have to go and if I have to suffer, you guys are coming down with me," James joked.

"Fine."

"We are letting you have your party on Saturday," Lily reminded him.

"Whatever, let's just go," Harry said exasperated.

"Okay," Lily said in surrender. "Let's go."

They took a portkey to the arriver's room on Malfoy Manor. Harry landed ungracefully on his bum.

"Smooth," Dudley commented standing perfectly straight.

Harry stood and brushed himself off. "I hate those things."

Dudley laughed.

They walked out with their family and entered the ballroom. It was a grand room with lots of gold trimmings and chandeliers. They were greeted by the Malfoy family at the door.

"Lucius," James said civilly.

"James," Lucius acknowledged just as coolly. "My wife, Narcissa."

A tall blond woman stood next to Lucius. She had grey eyes and seemed to look her nose down on everyone…either that or she smelt something foul. "Lily, darling," she greeted regally.

"Narcissa, it's nice to see you," Lily smiled.

"What a, large, brood you have, dear," she laughed.

Mikey just raised an eyebrow. So did Dudley and Harry. Melanie scowled. She hated the green robes.

"Couldn't live without them," Lily said her smile forced now.

"Draco, Morgana," Narcissa called.

Two kids came. One was Harry's age. He looked like his father. Blond and brooding. The little girl seemed to be Melanie's age. She was a cute pixyish blond with corkscrew curls.

"Say hello to the Potters," Lucius commanded.

Draco nodded toward them coolly.

"Hello," Morgana exclaimed.

"Hi," Lily smiled.

"Enjoy your evening," Draco returned.

"Thank you," James said.

The kids followed Lily and James.

"That was a rather large stick up Malfoy's a-."

"James!" Lily reprimanded. "Children? Think."

"What are we supposed to do all night?" Mikey complained.

"I wanna go home," Melanie whined.

James picked Melanie up and held her. "You and me both, Mel. We need to be here for at least an hour."

"Why don't you go off and see if there are other kids here?" Lily suggested.

"Fine," Mikey pouted. Dudley, Harry, and Mikey went off. There didn't seem to be any children there.

They were just about to go back to their parents and complain when Draco walked in front of them with two large brutes.

"Potters, muggle," Draco said coldly.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged. He was staring at the two huge kids behind him.

"This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle," Draco told them following Harry's eyes.

"What do you want?" Dudley asked rudely.

"Shut up, muggle," Draco snapped. "No one was talking to you."

"You can't talk to my cousin like that," Harry cried.

"You're actually sticking up for him?" Draco sniffed. "You're not the person I thought you would be. Father says that a person who survived the killing curse should be a powerful wizard. I bet you didn't even get hit with the curse. I suppose Father was also right about James Potter." He looked at Dudley with disdain. "He did bring down the prestige of the Potter name."

"Don't talk about our dad like that," Mikey shouted. He stepped forward and punched Draco. I told you he was a trouble maker.

"My nose," Draco cried. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward menacingly but Harry and Dudley stepped forward protecting Mikey.

"Do you have something to say?" Dudley warned quietly.

They shook their heads and led Draco away quickly. Lily rushed up to them. "What did you just do?" she hissed.

Mikey shrugged back, scared. Dudley saw this. "I'm sorry, Aunt Lily," he said. "He just made me mad and I hit him."

"Dudley," she cried. She took a deep breath and straightened. "Let's go. We're leaving now. You better apologize to the Malfoy's on the way out as well!"

"Yes, Aunt Lily," Dudley hung his head.

Lily led them to where James was with the Malfoy's holding Melanie. "Speak," she told Dudley.

Dudley smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry your son is such a prat that I hit him," he told the Malfoy's.

James beamed but sobered immediately when Lucius turned to look at him. "Dudley!" James cried with false disappointment. "I cannot believe you would repay the Malfoy's hospitality with hitting their son! That's it; you will not be going to the quidditch game next week!"

"But-," Harry began.

"That's final, Harry," Lily snarled. She looked at Narcissa who was glaring at Dudley. "I am so sorry. I have no idea what's gotten into him."

"That's alright, dear," Narcissa said stiffly. "I believe it is the muggle in him."

Lily and Dudley glared at her. "Must be," Lily hissed. "Come along children."

They took the portkey back to Potter Mansion. When Harry was picked up off the floor James began laughing. "You hit him?" he laughed. "Merlin, I will buy you whatever you want. That's classic!"

"James," Lily snapped. "I cannot believe you condone this behavior. Mikey, you are grounded. You are as well, Dudley."

"Why am I in trouble?" Mikey asked put out.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I'm not an idiot, Michael," she said coldly. "Dudley can control his temper, unlike you. I know you hit Draco."

"Then why am I being punished?" Dudley asked confusing.

"For being an idiot!" Lily cried. "I mean if Harry said he did it, I would believe him. He can't control his temper either. You guys really have to learn how to lie to me. I mean, I'm not dumb."

"Have you learned nothing from me?" James asked shaking his head.

"Bed!" Lily commanded.

James carried a sleeping Melanie to her room. Dudley and Harry went by themselves and Lily walked with Mikey. "Are you really mad at me?" Mikey asked.

Lily wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "No, but for goodness sakes, couldn't you just wait until you were at Hogwarts to punch him?"

Mikey laughed. "I forgot about that."

Lily rubbed his head affectionately. "I'm sure you did."

"Mum?" Harry called from his room.

Lily kissed Mikey goodnight and went into her son's room. As the heir of the Potter family, his room was very grand. It was decorated in Gryffindor colors and had the Potter emblem engraved on his King-sized bed.

"Baby?" she asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Malfoy said something tonight," he told his mother. She raised her eyebrow. "He said that he bet that I didn't even get hit with the killing curse."

"Oh," Lily sighed. She stretched and took Harry in her arms. "Baby, you are a very special boy. Contrary to what the wizarding world thinks, you are not special for destroying an evil wizard at age one. You are special because you are my son." Harry gave her a look that made her laugh.

"Okay, fine. Well, I took you to your Aunt Petunia to protect you. The thing is, because she and I didn't get along very well, when she took you in, an ancient charm came into place as well. The charm was invented by Rowena Ravenclaw. It protected all magic within a hostile household. I'm sure your aunt and uncle weren't too pleased about you being there. Voldemort killed your aunt and uncle since they have no magic within them. If Petty ever did have magic, she'd suppressed it so much that even Dumbledore wasn't able to trace it. That's how you get chosen for school," Lily reminded him.

"Anyway, when he came to kill you, because your aunt took you in, even though it had put her family in danger, the spell did not kill you. The reason it rebounded onto him is unknown, but we do know that the scar you got out of it is a connection to Voldemort that no one else has," Lily said. "What you do with that connection is up to you. If you choose to become evil or whether you stay on the light is entirely up to you. Just know," she said with a grin, "you will be so grounded if you become evil."

Harry laughed lightly.

Lily smiled and gave him a smacking kiss on his forehead. "Good," she told him.

She got up and left the room. As she faced the hallway she turned to her first-born. "We love you and no matter what anyone else may think, you are blessing sent directly from God. Don't you dare forget it."

On Saturday, the fateful party arrived. Dudley and Mikey were off punishment being grounded for only a couple of days. All children and families of Godric's Hollow were invited except the Wisner's. James and Sirius began a grill. The children splashed in the pool or picked a game of footy. 

Parvati and Padma were sunbathing on lounge chairs when Harry splashed up to them with Dudley in tow. "Come on, get in the pool," Harry begged Parvati.

"Not now," Parvati said. "I need ten more minutes and my tan will be perfect."

"You already had a tan," Dudley reminded her.

"Yes, well I want it darker," Parvati snapped.

"Fine, you coming, Pad?" he asked Padma.

Padma slid her sunglasses to the top of her black hair. The only difference between Parvati and Padma was their hair. Both had black, but Padma's hair was curly, while Parvati's remained completely straight.

Padma shielded her eyes from the sun and put her magazine down. "Sure," she said. "Let's go."

Padma and Dudley ran to the pool and jumped in, joining Neville who was talking to a girl in their class. At the field, Mikey and Tyler were playing soccer. They had formed teams along with Prencess, Brooke, Alexis, and Melanie. They were playing with a bunch of kids from school.

The men stood around the grill talking about male stuff or whatever. The ladies were inside preparing snacks and food to go along with the hot dogs and burgers on the grill. Harry sighed and sat with Parvati. "Are you going to bathe for the whole party? In case you've forgotten, I threw this party for you."

Parvati sighed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Harry. But I just want to make sure I'm tanner than that cow."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You've always been tanner than Alicia."

"That's because of my heritage. She's always saying how her family is from Germany so she can tan quicker and better than everyone else. I hate her."

"Don't compete with her," Harry advised. "We all love you the way you are. Who cares what Wisner thinks?"

Parvati sat up and dropped her magazine. She hugged Harry tightly. "Thanks."

Harry picked Parvati up and ran into the pool. She splashed around and surfaced sputtering out water. "Potter!" she screamed. "These were Chanel sunglasses!"

**Ah. The infamous Chanel Sunglasses.  
**lol. Yeah.

**I'm sorry, but your description sucks.  
**Yeah. I'm sorry too. It gets better, but the beginning chapters are always the hardest for me to write, editing or not.

**OMG! Another update?  
**Yeah, well. Whatever.

**Is Dudley magical?  
**Come on! Do I tell? Never.


	4. Hogwarts Ahead

**Hogwarts Ahead**

On July 31st, 1991, an owl flew into Number 7 Godric's Lane during the occupants' breakfast. The owl was deposited in front of the eldest Potter son. The envelope was thick and had emerald green writing on it. The emblem was that of Hogwarts.

"My letter!" Harry cried. "I got in!"

James whooped as did Michael and Melanie, now 8 and 6, respectively. Michael would be nine a week. Lily beamed at her son and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Dudley stayed quiet. Finally, he sighed. "Congratulations mate."

Harry's smile faltered. "Yeah, thanks."

Lily smiled sadly at Dudley. "I'm sorry, but you never know. There's still another month. You could get your letter then."

Dudley brightened a bit. "Maybe," he said cheerfully.

"Your party is this afternoon, babe," Lily told Harry as she began cleaning up breakfast. "Go shower because you stink."

"Gee, thanks, mum," Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't feel bad," Lily told him. "That goes for Mikey and Melanie as well. It seems that Dudley is the only clean child in this house."

Dudley smirked at Harry's glare.

"Show-off," he muttered before leaving the room.

"You're not off the hook, Dud," James said. "Go clean your room."

"Aaw, man," Dudley whined leaving the room.

James got up and began helping Lily with the dishes. "Do you think Dudley was upset much?" he asked his wife.

Lily turned around and leaned her hands on the counter as she faced her husband and glared at him. "Of course he was upset. The poor dear, he wants to go to Hogwarts so much. That was a cruel joke you played on him."

James shrugged. "I'm just getting him back for the quidditch incident."

Lily smirked. "Did it hurt your pride that you thought you lost a quidditch bet?"

James glared at his wife. "Shut up. Besides, it's not like he won't go to Hogwarts. I just won't give him his letter until the morning they leave."

Lily clucked her tongue as she turned back to the dishes. "It's very cruel. Wouldn't that look suspicious if we bought two pairs of all the books, plus his robes? He has to be fitted for his uniform."

"Planned out," James assured his wife. "Dudley will get fitted for dress robes. You know how we have to throw a ball for Harry since he's going. Madam Malkin will just use those measurements for his school robes.

"Ooh, Daddy, you're being naughty," Melanie giggled from the doorway.

James looked at his daughter in surprise. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough to know that Dudley isn't a muggle," she smirked. "How come I wasn't let in on the plan?"

Mel sat on the kitchen table as she watched her parents clean. She was wearing-what else?-pink. A pink polo shirt with a pink skirt.

"Sorry Mel," James said. "It was just me getting back at Dud."

"You're mean," Melanie told her father. "You know how much he wants to go to Hogwarts."

"Sheesh, you and your mother," James muttered.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Harry," Alexis Black said.

"Thanks," Harry replied. He gave her hug and took the present from her. She blushed.

"Al," Melanie called.

Alexis went to her best friend. They sat in a huddle with Brooke Longbottom as well. Harry shrugged and went to sit with Parvati.

"You got your letter?" she asked.

"Yup," he said.

"Ah," she shrieked. "Merlin, I'm proud of you." She launched herself at him and gave him a hug.

"Did you get yours?" he asked.

Parvati shook her head. "You're supposed to get it on your birthday."

Harry frowned. "That's not true. Dudley didn't get a letter."

Parvati's smile failed. "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry."

"Don't pity him," Harry snapped. "It's probably just late."

Parvati nodded although she didn't believe it for a second.

Padma and Dudley were sitting across the room.

"I didn't get my letter," he said sadly.

"No way," Padma exclaimed. "What's Dumbledore playing at? You HAVE to go to Hogwarts."

"I guess I'm stuck as a muggle," Dudley said quietly.

"That sucks so badly," Padma sighed. She climbed onto Dudley's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Dud."

"Do you see the pain, mate?" James asked Sirius. He was standing by the table full of snacks. They had two other friends. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed James and Lily and was now in Azkaban. Remus Lupin traveled abroad in hopes of finding a solution to lypocrathy which was a disease he had.

Sirius shook his head. "I see. Nice prank, but kinda cruel. Who am I kidding? I would've done the same?" They high-fived. "Nice job, mate."

James grinned. "I know."

Lily, Genevieve Black, Alice, and Shila Patil sat at the kitchen table. Out of all the ladies there, Lily was closest to Alice. They had been through a lot to protect their children and found solace in each other. "James is being so cruel to the poor kid," Lily told the ladies.

Genevieve nodded. Genevieve used to be a model. It was at a fashion show that Lily went to see wedding gowns along with James and Sirius that they had met. She was tall, blond, and French. "I agr'ee. Zat iz a ve'ry cr'uel thing to do to a boy."

Lily felt like rolling her eyes. She really did not like this…person. "Yeah, moving on. I would just tell Dudley, but he would just think I'm trying to be cruel by lying. James hid the damn letter and I have no idea where it is!"

"Hold out on him," Genevieve suggested. "It workz on my S'rius all ze time."

Shila had disgusted look on her face and dropped the cookie she was picking up. "Well, that just ruined my appetite."

Lily and Alice laughed. Alice frowned and looked at the clock. "I better take Brooke and Nev home. Nev's going to complain though. He hates having to leave early because Brooke needs to be put to bed by nine."

"What's he complaining for?" Lily asked. "Harry and Dudley have to be in bed by nine fifteen. Mel has to be in bed by 8:15. He's got it good."

Alice laughed as she kissed the ladies goodbye and left.

"So whose birthday is next?" Shila asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Shila asked defensively. "Most of our kids were born in August!"

"True," Lily conceded with a nod.

"Alexis' birthday iz in jus' a few 'ours," Genevieve told them.

"Are you and Sirius doing anything special for Alexis' sixth birthday?" Shila asked.

Genevieve shook her head. "Jus' a few presents. Zat iz it."

Hours later when the last guest left and the children were put to bed, Lily and her husband were together. "I'm so tired," she yawned. James wrapped his arms around her. "Me too," he agreed.

Lily began tearing up. "I don't want to send my baby to Hogwarts," she told James.

James looked down at her with his brow creased. "Why?"

"I want him home with me," she sobbed.

James rolled his eyes and rubbed her back. "It's okay, babe. He'll be fine."

Lily sniffled and looked at him. "Who's talking about him? What am I supposed to do when I want to go shopping and there's no one here to watch Melanie?"

James laughed. "Babe, Mel is starting school this year."

Lily frowned. "Oh, yeah."

James kissed her lightly. "I love you, Lils."

Lily smiled. "Really?"

James smiled as well. "Really."

Lily glared at him. "Then would it kill you to keep the cap of the toothpaste on when you're done using it?" she shot before turning over.

James sat up and frowned in confusion. "How'd this get turned on me?"

"Thought you'd get laid, huh?" Lily asked condescendingly.

"Truthfully? Yeah," he exclaimed before flopping back down.

* * *

A week later found the Potters at Diagon Alley. It was time to get Harry's school supplies.

"Harry, I'm so jealous," Melanie squealed when she caught sight of the massive amounts of books needed for first years at the book store.

"Uh, yeah," Harry responded. Melanie had been saying that once they entered each store. Mikey had made a beeline for Zonkos the moment the stepped foot in the Alley. As for Dudley, he didn't say much of anything.

They finally made it to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. The moment Madam Malkins stepped into view, Melanie jumped with glee. "Merlin, it's Madam Malkin. You're my idol. I want to be just like you when I grow up…except you know, being old and stuff. But I want to be a designer. I like clothes especially pink clothes. Do you have any pink robes?" Melanie asked in one breath.

Lily flushed and giggled nervously. With one hand upon Melanie's mouth, she smiled at the designer who had an indulging look on her face. "I am SO sorry," Lily breathed.

"I told you Melanie stole a cookie from the jar," Mikey said loudly. He had already dropped into a seat by the window, along with Dudley. James was smiling gleefully. "Lily, why don't you pop home to drop this stuff off and I'll stay with the kids?" James asked.

His wife narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she said reluctantly. James then began piling the packages of books and ingredients and tools for school. "Ugh, I can't carry anymore if you don't want me to splinch myself," Lily groaned.

"Just one more," James assured her. A snowy owl in a cage was set on top.

"Why did we buy him the damn owl anyway?" Lily grumbled before she apparated with a small pop.

"Okay," James announced with a clap of his hands. He looked at Madam Malkin apologetically. "Can we fit Harry for his Hogwarts robes? Also, Dudley needs new robes for Harry's ball."

Dudley's head shot up. "No, I don't," he told his uncle.

"Yes, you do, trust me, Duds, ladies love a cleanly robed bloke," James said. "Mel and Mike, come on guys, we'll be next door. We'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Harry and Dudley exchanged a look as they were placed upon the stool to be fitted. "Your dad is just so…"

"Hey," Harry cried. "You're related to him too."

"Yeah, by marriage," Dudley snorted. "I don't share anything else with him."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement of Dudley's rightness. "That's true."

"Looking forward to Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Oh, I'm not going," Dudley said quietly.

"Really, that's not- oh," she caught herself. "I'm sorry, darling. You're done."

Dudley hopped off the stool and stood watching while Harry got fitted. "Parvati is going to kill me," Harry said.

Dudley rolled his eyes. "No, she won't. She might break a nail. You know how tragic that would be," came the sarcastic response.

Harry laughed.

"You're done, dear," Madam Malkin said just as Lily popped back into the room.

"Never again," she wheezed. "You're carrying all your stuff next year." She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath.

Dudley laughed. Harry hopped down and gave his mom a hug. "I love you, mummy," he said sweetly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I can't let you sneak a broom into Hogwarts!"

"Darn it," Harry muttered walking out of the shop with Dudley laughing beside him.

Lily shook her head and paid Madam Malkin. "What an…interesting brood you have, dear," she said.

Lily shook her head. "You say interesting, I say horrific."

* * *

That evening Harry sat on his bed looking through his new school books. Dudley leaned against the doorway looking on. He so desperately wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"Anything interesting?" Dudley asked.

Harry looked up. "Nope. It's just a bunch of crap I already know."

"Did you try any spells?" Dudley walked in and took a seat upon Harry's dresser.

"No. It wouldn't be a fair advantage over the muggle-born," Harry sighed.

"What's your point?" Dudley asked with a confused look on his face.

"You're right," Harry exclaimed. "Pass me my wand. It's right next to you."

Dudley looked at Harry's wand and quenched the jealously that rose within him. It wasn't even fair to be jealous because it wasn't Harry's fault that he didn't get to go to Hogwarts.

"It's going to be bloody boring without you here," Dudley heard himself say.

Harry looked away in guilt. "I suppose it will be."

Lily, who was walking toward Melanie's room with a basketful of clean laundry, heard this and sighed softly. She dropped the clothes off in Melanie's room; Melanie was sleeping soundly. As Lily watched her husband ready himself for bed, she contemplated Dudley's words.

James slid in next to her and kissed her forehead. "Night, babe."

Lily stared at her husband for a moment. "Give him his letter," she demanded.

James cracked open an eye. "Okay, in about two weeks."

"No, now," Lily snapped.

"Why the sudden passion?" James questioned sitting up and staring at Lily.

"He's miserable, James," she cried. "He is so sad thinking that his best friend is leaving him behind. You can -no- will NOT to this him."

James sighed and flopped back down. "Fine. You win."

Lily smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Dudley had given up on the thought of going to Hogwarts. So you can imagine his surprise when he sat down for breakfast and instead of seeing food (the horror!), he saw an envelope…with green writing.

"What's this?" Dudley asked his aunt who was placing a plate of bacon upon the table.

She smiled at him. "Open and see," she said mysteriously.

Dudley opened the letter to see:

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Dudley gasped. "This isn't possible," he breathed. "I thought I wasn't getting my letter."

Lily kissed the top of Dudley's head. "We've had that letter since your birthday," she told him. "James decided to hide it to get you back for some prank."

Dudley looked at his uncle through wide eyes. James shrugged sheepishly.

"Wow," Dudley sighed. "You're pathetic."

"Watch it," James warned.

Dudley grinned. "Thanks."

He jumped out of his seat just as Harry walked in, "I'm going to Hogwarts!" Dudley shouted pulling Harry into a hug. He realized what he did and backed up and slapped hands with Harry, smiling sheepishly.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "How?"

Dudley showed Harry the letter. They looked at each other and grinned. "This is going to be awesome!" they cried together.

On September 1st, James piled the children in his black Hummer. He was the only one who owned one along with Sirius. The car wouldn't be released for about another ten years due to its tendency to blow up at random moments. Thank God he and Sirius were wizards. James stopped at the stop sign at the end of the street. Behind them, the Longbottom's Expedition, and behind them was the Patil's Maybach. It was for that reason that they were known as the richest families in Godric's Hollow. The cars turned onto the rode towards the entrance to the town honking loudly. Other families came out and waved goodbye to the children going away for school.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Melanie asked.

"About half an hour," James answered her.

Dudley and Harry were sitting all the way in the back with their trunks. "It's going to be so cool," Harry said. "We're going to be in Gryffindor, and play quidditch, it'll be fun."

Dudley nodded. "Plus, it'll be cool to not have Parvati around as much. Surely she'll be too busy with other friends to bug us."

Harry shook his head. "Lay off Parvati. You don't see me dumping on Padma."

"One reason to dump on Padma," Dudley said with a smirk.

Harry conceded with a nod. "True," he murmured.

Forty-five minutes later, Dudley, Harry, Padma, Parvati, and Neville sank into their seats in a compartment they found. They had arrived on the platform, Lily and Alice had become blubbering messes while Shila made sure her daughters had shoes to match each outfit. James and Frank were telling their children about secret passages and telling them to explore places that had never been fully explored while they were in school. Finally, after all that the little siblings kissed their elders goodbye and told them to bring the something, "pretty." Now they were seated as the train was pulling away.

"I shudder to think how mum will be like when Prencess leaves," Padma said shaking her head. "Mummy adores her."

"She really does," Parvati said nodding.

"Your mum? My mum is going to go spare when Brooke leaves," Neville exclaimed. "It's going to be horrible."

Dudley rubbed his hands together. "So, what do we do first?"

"Sleep," Parvati moaned putting her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm knackered."

"Oh, poor baby," Dudley cooed. Parvati glared at him silently and flipped him off.

The ride was going well enough. Padma cracked open a book with Dudley and began studying for things to come. Harry and Neville played Exploding Snap while Parvati was knocked out.

That's when someone came in. It was girl; she had bushy brown hair with brown eyes as well. A noticeable feature of her was her two rather large front teeth. She carried an air of bossiness and know-it-allness.

"Have any of you lost a toad?" she asked bossily. "Someone's found one at the head of the train."

Harry, Padma, and Dudley stared at Neville. He shrugged and looked back at his stack of cards. "Oh," he exclaimed a moment later. "Trevor!"

He ran out of the compartment leaving Harry, Padma, and Dudley laughing in his wake. The girl saw the books that Padma and Dudley were studying out of. "Oh, are you preparing for class? I memorized all of the books on the list. I even got a few extra books for reading. I'm the first witch in my family, so it was ever a surprise, but my parents were delighted, of course. Have you tried any spells yet? I tried a few simple ones, but they've all worked for me. For example," she swish and flicked her wand at the stack of cards. "Wingardium Leviosa." The cards began levitating.

"Do you want a cookie?" Dudley muttered.

Padma nudged him hard. "Be nice," she hissed. She turned toward the girl. "I'm Padma Patil, that's Dudley Dursley, the sleeping one is Parvati, she's my sister. And the guy looking at you as though you grew a second head is Harry Potter."

The girl's eyes widened. "Harry Potter? Really? I read all about you. You're in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I really?"

She gasped. "You don't know? I'd have found out everything had it been me. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Neville barged back into the compartment with Trevor in hand. "I told mum not to give me a toad," he muttered sitting down. He looked at Hermione. "Who're you?"

She looked insulted.

"That's Hermione," Padma said quickly. She wanted to avoid another long sentence from her. "She's muggleborn."

Neville looked her slightly pitying. "Pity," he murmured.

"Neville," Padma snapped. She smiled apologetically at Hermione. "I apologize. They have no manners whatsoever."

Hermione smiled. "That's alright. I suggest you change into your robes. I suspect we'll be arriving soon."

Then…she was gone. Thank God.

"Anyone still not able to understand what she was talking about?" Dudley asked.

Harry shook his head. "Wake up," he told Parvati. He poked her a bit.

"Poke her boob," Dudley told him. Harry looked up alarmed. Padma glared at Dudley. He just shrugged. "It's the only time he can do it without getting castrated. I suggest he go for it."

"You are so crude," Padma exclaimed.

"It's a joke," Dudley cried.

"Not a very funny one," she sniffed.

"How about the next time you're asleep, I cut your balls off," Parvati said scratchily. "Oh, never mind. You have none."

Dudley sneered at Parvati.

"Such language for such young ones," Neville said with mock disappointment.

They laughed unaware that their whole foundation was about to crumble from beneath them.

**What house is Dudley going to be in?  
**...i'll never tell...

**James is so retarded!  
**Yeah, I know. The point was to extend the misery of not knowing whether or not he'd be going to Hogwarts.

**What are the pairings?  
**Yeah, like I'll tell.


	5. And The Verdict Is

**And The Verdict Is…**

After a long day they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Parvati had fallen asleep again, and after rousing her, the group set out toward the boats. Dudley could barely contain his excitement. Parvati looked a bit green as well. Harry had wrapped his arm around her in reassurance but that didn't stop Parvati from hyperventilating when they got into a boat.

"Relax," Harry soothed.

"Wh-wha-what i-if we d-don-don't get in-into t-th-th-the same h-hou-ho-house?" she wailed.

Dudley rolled his eyes. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd throw a party."

Padma swatted Dudley. "Don't joke like that. If we don't get into the same house then we'll still hang out. Relax, you'll get wrinkles."

Parvati tried to calm down. Wrinkles, eew. "I'm, I'm-."

"It'll be fine," Dudley exclaimed. "We couldn't ignore you if we tried. Believe me…I tried."

Parvati let a watery smile out. "Thanks, Dud."

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered before staring ahead. "Is that-?"

"Oh my goodness," Padma breathed. "It's gorgeous."

"It's huge," Neville gasped. "How am I going to remember how to get around?"

Harry glanced up and saw it. It was large and castle-like. Scratch that. It was a castle. Harry Potter had just seen his first few of Hogwarts. Towers surrounded the area and behind one of the towers to the northeast he saw a hoop that he could only deduce was part of a quidditch field.

"This is going to be great," Dudley said when they stopped staring.

"Speak for yourself," Neville muttered. "I won't be able to make my way around that place."

"We'll be with you Nev," Padma assured him. "Besides, I think they'll give us a map or something."

Dudley and Harry exchanged glances. James had told them of the map that he and his friends had created in school. They had lost it during their seventh year. Sirius reckoned that Filch had found it and is keeping it in his office. He also muttered something about a "damn rat" but Harry never understood that part.

They finally reached the shore and one by one they exited the boat. Hagrid led them to the front door. Dudley nudged Harry the moment the door opened. A tall strict looking woman stood before them. "Do not cross her," Dudley and Harry whispered together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she announced in a brisk manner. Her voice held a tint of a Scottish accent. "In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Any achievements you will receive points. Any indiscretions, you will lose points. Follow me."

She led them into a chamber. "I will see if we are ready for you," she said before walking out.

"What's the test?" Padma asked Dudley frantically.

"Would you relax? It can't be anything hard," Harry said. Dudley wasn't so sure. What if they realized he didn't belong here and sent him home?

"My brothers told me something about wrestling a troll," a redheaded boy said to his companions. One was a black boy and the other a boy who spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Me mam said that it would be harmless," the Scottish boy said.

"Your "mam" could be wrong. Things have probably changed since she came a long time ago," the black boy said.

"I wonder what spells we'll need," the bushy haired Hermione said. "I read in _Hogwarts, A History _that-." She was speaking to anyone who would listen.

Someone screamed. In came many ghosts. "Peeves cannot be forgiven this time," one said to another.

"We must speak to the Baron about this," the other replied.

"We're ready for you now," the stern lady said from the doorway. Come with me."

She led them into a great hall. There were thousands of candles floating throughout the room. There were four long tables and a long table at the head of the room. It looked as though there were no ceiling. Any questions were answered when Hermione spoke.

"The ceiling is bewitched to look like the night's sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_," she whispered.

The first years group around the stage. A stool was placed there and a hat upon it. The group just stared wondering what was going on. Then the brim of the hat opened:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
Bu don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

_-**J.K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**_

The Hall roared with applause. "I could kill Fred and George," the redhead boy muttered.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and I will put the hat upon your head," the lady said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blond haired girl walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

More people went including a Susan Bones who was made a Hufflepuff. Finally it was Dudley's turn. Harry swore that Dudley turned green. 'Calm down,' Dudley thought to himself. 'Nothing bad will happen.'

_You do not feel as though you belong_, a voice rang in Dudley's ears as the hat was placed upon his head. _That's alright. You'll find out soon enough how much you belong. You want to show you're great. Slytherin would be good for you._

"Not Slytherin. They'd never forgive me," Dudley said in his head.

_I'm not so sure about that but if you're sure- _"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry stared dumbstruck at Dudley. 'I knew all that reading would turn against him,' he thought.

Dudley, in a daze, walked toward Ravenclaw and sat. A few more people were sorted. Bushy-haired Hermione Granger was one of them; she was made a Gryffindor. 'Merlin, I'm screwed,' Harry thought.

Neville was also made a Gryffindor. The funny thing is that he was so excited he ran to Gryffindor table with the hat still on his head. Poor kid had to run back; his face was like a tomato. Padma joined Dudley in Ravenclaw while Parvati was with Neville at Gryffindor. Finally it was Harry's turn.

(taken from SS pg. 121 (American Version))

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before he hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him….and Dudley smirking. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

_Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, not that's interesting…so where shall I put you?_

"Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin," Harry whispered.

_Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-no? Well if you're sure-better be- _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville and Parvati cheered loudly. Harry could faintly here people chanting, "We've got Potter, we've got Potter!" But he wasn't sure. As he sat down, he glanced toward Ravenclaw. Dudley looked at him and made a "what can you do?" gesture. Harry grinned and Dudley smiled back.

Everything would be okay. He turned back toward the feast and began to pile food on his plate.

"Would you shut up about your dumb plant?" Parvati snapped at Neville. Neville and he exchanged glances. Yup, everything would be just fine.

**Family Tree:  
Potters:  
James is 33 and an Auror  
Lily is 33 and a homemaker  
Dudley is 11. His birthday is May 22nd, 1980. Ravenclaw  
Harry is 11. His birthday is July 31st, 1980. Gryffindor  
Michael is 9. His birthday is August 10th, 1982  
Melanie is 7. Her birthday is June 2nd, 1984**

**Blacks:  
Sirius is 34 and a Hit Man  
Genevieve is 31. She's a former model, now a designer for Linda, a magical clothing company  
Tyler is 9. His birthday is August 15th, 1982  
Alexis is 7. Her birthday is August 1st, 1984**

**Longbottoms:  
Frank is 35 and an Auror  
Alice is 34 and a desk Auror. Her days as a field Auror have been over since her attack  
Neville is 11. His birthday is on July 30th, 1980. Gryffindor  
Brooke is 7. Her birthday is June 30th, 1984**

**Patils:  
Enri is 38. He is a Ministry advisor.  
Shila is 35. She's a fashion buyer  
Padma is 11. Her birthday is August 5th, 1980. Ravenclaw  
Parvati is 11. Her birthday is August 5th, 1980. Gryffindor  
Prencess is 9. Her birthday is August 22nd, 1982  
**


	6. The Start

**The Start…**

Parvati was right. They never saw each other. Even she, Neville, and Harry barely spent time together anymore and they were in the same house. Harry had made friends with the guys in his dorm while Parvati found a new friend in Lavender Brown. Dudley and Padma were still close, but they made friends as well in Ravenclaw.

"So, what are we doing for Halloween?" Dudley asked as he and Padma joined Harry and his friends at Gryffindor table one morning. Parvati heard and led Lavender to that area too.

"Who are you?" Ron Weasley asked rudely.

"That's my cousin," Harry answered. He looked at Dudley with a guilty expression. "Look, Dud-."

"Oh, come on Potter!" Dudley exclaimed. "Do not tell me that we aren't hanging out on Halloween. It's been tradition since we were three!"

"Yeah but-."

"Harry," Parvati interrupted. She pushed Dean over and sat next to Harry. "You can't just ditch us on Halloween. You promised."

Harry sighed. "I have plans," he announced.

"Like what?" Dudley snorted.

"He's hanging with us," Ron said. "You have a problem?"

"Maybe I do," Dudley retorted.

Ron made to say something else but Padma interrupted. "Can we not fight about this?"

"Yeah," Neville said.

"Shut up, Longbottom," Seamus snapped.

Neville's flush enraged Dudley. "Look, Potter, I understand you have new friends and everything, but you don't turn your back on family…or on old friends."

Parvati shook her head sadly. In a sudden burst of rage she smacked him upside the head. "You're such an bounder!"

"Like you're not annoying as well," Harry retorted. They began squabbling as the rest of them watched in amusement.

"You know what?" Padma asked. "Let's just hang on Halloween. Harry doesn't have to come. Anyway, I need to go study for Herbology. Help me, Nev?" Neville nodded and the two left for the library.

"Do what you wanna do, man," Dudley muttered before leaving as well. That left Harry, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati.

"Yeah, I'll just talk to you when you don't have your _admirers_ around you," Parvati decided before leaving with Lavender. "By the way, you still owe me a pair of Chanel glasses."

"What was their problem?" Ron asked after they left.

"Seamus, man, that was mean what you said to Neville," Harry said.

"Oh, come on, Potter, don't tell me that you didn't want to say it as well," Seamus cracked.

"No! I've known Neville since forever; don't say stuff like that to him," Harry snapped.

"Alright, mate," Seamus cautioned.

"So, what are we going to do for Halloween?" Dean asked.

"Let's go look for the kitchens or something," Ron suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have to go to the flying lesson."

As they headed out of the hall, Ron took the chance to talk about quidditch. "I can't believe you've never flown before."

Harry sighed. "Mum and Dad didn't want to take us flying because they weren't sure if Dudley was magical or not. They didn't want to make him feel bad."

"That doesn't mean they should cut your magical abilities short just because your cousin can't," Seamus reasoned. "Who cares, you know?"

"It was cool," Harry assured them. "We had fun playing football."

"Really?" Dean asked excited. "So, what was your position?"

"When we played regular football, I played goalie. American football I played fullback," Harry answered. The two then engaged in a conversation about stats for different players on teams.

"I'm telling you, David Beckham is going to be big!" Dean exclaimed.

"No way," Harry rebutted. "I mean, how can they tell his skills when he's only in secondary school?"

"Trust me, I can tell," Dean said.

"Can we change the subject?" Ron requested loudly. By then they were on the quidditch pitch waiting for the rest of their class and the Slytherins.

"Stand on the right side of your broom put your hand over t and say 'up'," Madam Hooch commanded without a greeting.

Barely getting "up" out of his mouth, Harry's broom shot into his hand. He nearly staggered backward form the force of it. Parvati spared him a simple glance that told him that while she has not forgiven him…she is impressed.

"On my whistle you kick off, hover in the air for a moment before touching back down. Got it? Great, on my whistle," Madam Hooch continued. "Three, two-."

"Neville!" Parvati screamed.

Harry's head shot up in time to see Neville in the air flying like he was high on that dope. 'I told him to stop sniffing those potion ingredients,' Harry thought shaking his head.

"This is not the time to think about potion ingredients!" Parvati shouted at him while Neville was knocked into the castle a few times.

Before Harry could grin over the fact that Parvati read him better than practically anybody, Neville let out an ear-splitting scream before falling to the ground. Please note, these kids are in first year. Their voices…still squeaky as HELL!

"Oh, no, a broken wrist," Madam Hooch said. She lifted Neville and led him back to the castle briskly. "You will remain on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary. If I see one broom in the air, that student will be out of here before they can say 'Gryffindor for the quidditch cup.'"

"Did you see that?" Draco Malfoy laughed as picked something off the ground. He held it for everyone to see. "If the fat lump was smart, he'd remember to fall on his fat ass."

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry demanded.

Draco simply glanced at him. "No. You see, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He climbed on his broom. "How about on the roof?"

Ten feet in the air, Draco glanced back at Harry. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

"Harry, no! You'll get in trouble, plus-," Hermione cried.

"Oh, shut up!" Parvati snapped. She turned to glare at Harry. "Harry James Potter, you get your back-stabbing ass in the air and get that stupid thing!"

Harry barely listened; already in the air. Draco seemed a bit surprised that Harry came up.

"Harry Potter!"

Oh shit!

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table during dinner in a daze. After getting into the air, he had caught Neville's Remembrall at a fifty-foot dive. He got caught…and placed on the quidditch team. Parvati plopped down next to him. It was at that moment that Harry realized that Ron was talking to him.

"What do you say?" Parvati said pertly.

Harry sighed. "Thank you for kicking my ass into gear."

Parvati grinned. "Your welcome." She kissed him on the cheek and stood. "Congratulations," she called over her shoulder.

"I don't get her," Seamus said.

"I've known for ten years, and I still don't get her," Harry sighed. "So what were you saying, Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "**SO**, as I was saying, we should sneak some stuff from Hogsmeade. I'm sure the twins know how to get there."

"I know how to get there," Harry interrupted.

Ron raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Really?"

"Really. My dad and his friends know and they told me. At least, he and Sirius did. I haven't seen Moony since I was like seven."

"Moony?" Fred and/or George Weasley asked. Harry loved the twins. They were really funny and liked by everyone.

"Moony," Harry confirmed. "It was a nickname. They all had it, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"Wormtail?" George and/or Fred asked.

Harry looked confused. "Uh, yeah, but they don't like to talk about him."

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Why?" Harry asked.

They both shrugged. "No reason."

"O…k," Harry muttered.

"I don't like that Granger girl. She's such a know-it-all," Ron complained. Harry followed his gaze to where he saw Hermione sitting at Ravenclaw table with Dudley and Padma.

"She's okay. Kinda like my mum when she's right," Dean said.

"Mine too," Harry agreed.

"Whatever. I just hope she keeps her nosy nose to herself," Ron muttered looking down at his plate, angry that they didn't agree.

**Where are the changes from the first version?  
**Um. They're not going to be any major changes from the first version, simply because this is isn't a new version. It's an _edited_ version. However, no one wants to read the same thing twice, so there are going to be a few changes.


	7. Halloween Horror Nights

**Halloween Horror Nights  
**

It was another Charms class. Small Professor Flitwick stood on top of a stack of books administering to the class. "You must remember," he stressed. "Swish and flick. And enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa_."

He nodded at the class of first years to begin. Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks and pulled out identical magazines. They settled into their seats to compare fashion statements and celebrity gossip.

Dudley and Padma sat together. Before trying the spell, they read over their notes again to make sure they had key points correct. Meanwhile, Hermione Granger sat next to a none too pleased Ron Weasley. Harry sat with Seamus; Dean with Neville.

"_Wingardrium Leviosar_," Ron snapped at his feather wishing for it to levitate.

After Ron said the incantation wrong for the third time, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Stop, stop, stop," she commanded Ron. "You're saying it wrong. It's _levio-sa_, not _levio-sar_."

Ron scowled. "You do it then, if you're so brilliant."

Hermione turned away. She cleared her throat and enunciated. The feather rose in the air.

"Well done, well done. See class, Miss Granger has done it, well done, indeed." Professor Flitwick praised.

Hermione smirked at Ron. "Don't forget to swish and flick," she said smugly.

He merely glared at her and turned away.

"It's _levio-sa_, not _levio-sar_," Ron said imitating Hermione. Harry stood next to him with Seamus on his other side and Dean on the other side of Ron. They laughed. "She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't any friends."

A girl with bushy brown hair barreled past them and ran toward the castle, barely containing her sobs. "I think she heard you," Harry said gravely.

Ron shrugged and went on his way. Harry and Dean exchanged looks before following him. Hermione didn't show up to any classes for the rest of the day. It wasn't until the Halloween feast that they knew what happened to her.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Neville looked over. He was sitting with Parvati and Lavender. He barely suppressed his disgust for them. He glared pointedly at Ron. "Parvati says that she's been in the bathroom all day. Crying."

Neville looked away and continued on with his conversation with the girls. Harry looked at Ron.

"What do you expect me to do?" Ron exclaimed. "It's not my fault she's so sensitive."

"She's a girl!" Harry, Dean, and Seamus cried at the same time.

"Troll! Troll! Troll, in the dungeon!" Professor Quirrell shouted. He ran into the hall and made frantic motions with his hands, yards of turban flying behind him. "There's a troll in the dungeons." He stopped in front of the Head Table and swayed. "Thought you'd oughta know," finished before fainting dead away.

Everyone remained silent for a moment. Then panic ensued. The students screamed and ran in circles. Food flew everywhere. Ron paled and began screaming as well.

"Silence!" Dumbledore cried. "Prefects, take the students to their houses. Teachers, we will go down to the dungeons."

Percy Weasley took over and began ushering the Gryffindors to the Tower. Prefect badge displayed for all to see. "Gryffindors! Follow me, Gryffindors!"

Harry grabbed the back of Ron's robes baring him from following his brother.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"Hermione!" Harry cried. "She doesn't know."

Ron shrugged. "So? What's your point?" Ron continued to follow Percy.

Harry stared after him in shock.

"Come on. We have to save the bushy haired girl," Dudley replied from behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Padma, Parvati, Neville, and Dudley standing there. He grinned gratefully. "Thanks."

"How'd a troll get in here?" Harry asked as they ran toward the girl's bathroom.

"I don't know," Padma responded. "They're supposed to be very dumb."

"Really?" Dudley said. "Funny, I thought we were the dumb ones for running toward it."

Parvati swatted Dudley. "Shut. Up!"

"Guys? I don't think the troll is in the dungeons anymore," Neville said faintly.

"How do you figure that?" Padma asked.

They all stared straight ahead and saw the troll stomp past them and head straight into the girl's bathroom.

Parvati sighed and looked at her feet. "Bye, bye really cute Fendi shoes."

Dudley looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. "You know what? No-I'm not going to say anything."

"Can we just save the chick?" Harry cried.

Padma and Parvati turned to him, hands on their hips. "Chick?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. He pointed toward the bathroom. "Hermione?"

"I'm going to deal with you later," Parvati promised before she took off her shoes and began running toward the bathroom. The rest of them followed when they heard a scream.

"Hermione, move!" Harry shouted.

"Ya think?" Parvati snapped. The troll stood before them.

"Anyone scared?" Dudley asked.

"Oh, yeah," Neville answered.

"Good, then you won't tease me when I do this:" then Dudley let out a loud scream. Neville, Padma, Parvati, Harry, and Hermione soon followed.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Padma asked. Hermione was still on the other side of the room. The troll stood between them.

"Distract it?" Neville suggested.

"How?" Harry asked.

"No idea."

"Maybe we should-," Dudley started before his eyes widened in disbelief as he watched Parvati.

"Hey, Mountain Troll!" Parvati shouted. "I got something to say to you."

The toll swung at Parvati with its club but she dodged it and continued to talk. The rest took the chance and beckoned Hermione to come toward them.

"I almost messed up my Fendi shoes. I find it _très _rude that you would just barge into our school like that like you don't got no home-training!" The troll continued to swing at her and Parvati continued to dodge it.

"She was always the best runner at our school," Dudley murmured with the closest thing to fondness he could muster for Parvati.

"And you know what else? I guess I kinda owe you, cause if it wasn't for you, I'd never get to hang out with my best friends today. Although…that's not my fault anyway," Parvati continued.

"Parvati, look out!" Harry shouted.

Parvati turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "I think I know what I'm doing, thank you very much!"

She turned around and just when the troll's club would collide with her someone shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club floated midway. The troll stood dumbly and stared at the club. The caster took the time to lure the troll's eyes upward by levitating the club over its head. Then the spell broke. Three guesses what happened next.


	8. St Mungo's Anyone?

**St. Mungos Anyone?**

"So, how much longer are we going to be here?" Dudley asked for the tenth time that evening.

"Here" was detention. After getting caught by McGonagall, Dumbledore, Quirrell, and Snape, they had lost five points each from their houses and given detention…with Snape. Luckily, though, he had left because he had to talk to Dumbledore or something.

"Dud, shut up!" Parvati snapped for the tenth time.

Hermione seemed fascinated with their friendship. She didn't understand why Harry would rather hang around Weasley than the friends he already had.

"You know what-," Dudley started.

"Would you guys stop it?" Harry snapped. "All the time you guys argue. Shut it for a minute, will you?"

They were supposed to restock the ingredients cabinet and they had been done for about fifteen minutes. They weren't allowed to leave, however, until Snape returned.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Hermione asked.

Padma looked at her and frowned. "I don't know, it must be, what, ten years?"

"Nine," Dudley corrected. He looked at Hermione. "We've been friends since we were two."

Hermione made an "o" with her mouth signifying that she understood.

"You know, this would've never happened if Harry didn't have to be a dummy and wouldn't hang out with us on Halloween," Parvati informed them.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't know that the troll came in here just because he wanted to punish me for not hanging out with you."

"Really?" Parvati asked innocently. "I did."

"Actually, did you guys see Prof. Snape?" Dudley asked.

Hermione's head snapped up. "What about him?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Did you see how he was limping out of here?"

"Yeah, I uh-," Hermione started. "I think I know why."

Harry stared at her. "Why?"

"Well, Seamus and Ron were talking about meeting Malfoy in the trophy room. They were going to take you too, but I assume you had said no. Anyway, I followed just in case I had to get a teacher or something. Malfoy never showed. I didn't notice when they'd left, but I heard Filch. I ran and went into a locked room. Well, I unlocked it. Anyway, there was a three-headed dog in there. It was in the third floor corridor. It was standing on a trap door."

There was silence at the end of her confession.

"So I was thinking of buying sneakers, you know? Cause, it seems I'm going to need them," Parvati said breaking the silence. At everyone's blank stares she elaborated. "We're going to find out what's there, right?"

"Hell, yea," Dudley exclaimed. "I just never thought you'd buy sneakers. I thought they were for people who liked to sweat."

"Well, I think I just might sweat," Parvati whispered as though it were a national travesty.

"No," Harry, Neville, Padma, and Dudley gasped in mock amazement.

They laughed and Hermione smiled.

"So, Hermione, where are you from?" Parvati asked.

"London," Hermione answered frowning. "Why?"

"I thought you were Greek or something," Parvati explained. "You know, that Greek goddess Hermione."

"I didn't know you read," Dudley said.

"Of course I do! I read lots of stuff," Parvati snapped.

"Like what?" Neville asked.

Parvati stayed silent before rolling her eyes. "Magazines, tabloids…"

They laughed again.

"The quidditch game is coming up this weekend," Padma said quietly.

Harry sighed. "I know. I'm nervous."

"Really?" Dudley asked sarcastically. "I would've never noticed."

"Dud, man, don't joke. I'm really nervous!"

"Dude, don't even worry about it. You know you got it. You'll be fine."

"Dudley's right," Hermione said speaking up. "It's in your blood."

"My dad?" Harry asked bitterly. "That's scaring me even more. What if I'm not good enough? What if I don't even compare to him? What if he's ashamed?"

Parvati smacked Harry upside the head before placing herself on his lap. She took his head in her hands and stared dead into his eyes. "You know that James would never be ashamed of you. The hell you aren't good enough and if I ever hear you say that again, I am so going to punch you in the face, got it?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," Parvati said before giving him a smacking kiss. She jumped off his lap and stretched. "I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

"Ooh, me too," Padma agreed.

"Actually, I was thinking of writing to Aunt Lily and Uncle James," Dudley informed them. "I want to ask them what's going on."

"Let's write it now," Padma said. She climbed off the desk she was sitting on and got a quill and parchment from Snape's desk. They all kneeled around a desk and Dudley began penning the letter.

_Dear Aunt Lily and Uncle James,_

_Everything is going fine and I'm sorry for not writing earlier. I bet Harry hasn't either. _**Hey, it's Harry by the way, I did write…but I forgot to send the letter.** _In case you haven't heard already, I'm in Ravenclaw along with Padma. Harry, Neville and Parvati are all in Gryffindor. We've met some cool people. Terry Boot is okay. We have a problem though. **Look, Lily, by the way it is Parvati writing now, please do NOT tell my mother. I do not want her to come starting a bunch of drama. "No more, no more. Broken heart again…", I'm joking, I'm joking. Anyway, the point is that we think Snape is evil. Why? Cause he's limping. Now-**Sorry about that, Parvati grabbed the quill form my hand. What happened was that on Halloween a troll entered Hogwarts. It had to have had help though because they're really dumb and wouldn't know to enter on its own. We think Snape let it in because he was trying to get past the three-headed dog on the third floor. Hermione Granger saw it and she said it was standing on a trap door. **Okay, Dudley is a real…you know what. I don't understand how he just grabbed the quill after I took it from him! How rude! Anyway, the thing is we don't know what it's guarding but whatever it is Snape wants it. I guess he failed at-**getting past the dog. Dudley again, just in case you didn't notice. The dog bit him, he's limping really badly. _**It's kinda weird too. He's become even more mean and surly since the last time I wrote you.** **_That was Neville writing by the way. It's Padma now. _You know it's me because I think I'm the only one who bothered to send you guys a letter._ Well excuse me. Anyway, we're kind of worried. It's very dangerous to keep such a best in a school full of students. Is that even allowed? _**_Hi, I'm Hermione. Do you know why Dumbledore is keeping the dog here? Also, does it have something to do with the break-in at Gringotts?_

_Love,_

_Dudley, **Parvati, Padma,** _**Harry, Neville,**_Hermione_

They sealed the letter and Dudley promised to take it to the owlery once they left.

A week later Dudley and Padma rushed to the Gryffindor table during breakfast. Since the troll incident, Harry and Hermione had become fast friends. Hermione also hung out with Parvati and the rest of them as well. Ron was not so happy about the new person in their "group" but he'd learned to get use to her.

Parvati squeezed between Harry and Ron when Dudley and Padma arrived. They seated themselves across from Parvati, Harry. Neville sat across from Hermione. Dean sat next to Hermione and Seamus sat across from Ron who was sitting next to Parvati.

"I got a letter back," Dudley said. "I thought we'd just read it together."

_Dudley, Harry, Parvati, Padma, Neville, and Hermione,_

_So…who's Hermione? Is she your girlfriend? **James, for the love of-** I'm joking. Anyway let's get serious. We love you and we have your best interests at mind which is why we asking that you all head to St. Mungo's for a little while during Christmas break. How about it? You are all off your rockers. I knew I should've sent you guys somewhere else…preferably farther. **James! I'm sorry you guys. He has no tact. Yet, I'm inclined to agree. Is everything okay with you guys? But you do raise some…valid, I guess, points. Yes, Dumbledore is keeping guard of something at Hogwarts. What it is I do not know. Don't worry about it. I don't know if it has something to do with the break-in. Maybe, maybe not. **Don't worry about it. As for the troll, it is completely possible that it entered on its own. As for Snape…well…**just ignore him.**_

_James and **Lily Potter**_

"Great, now your parents think we're mad," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Something about this is completely off. Especially since-, I mean Snape tried to curse me at the match. Plus, Hagrid said something Nicholas Flamel. I think we should check him out."

"What the bloody hell are you lot talking about?" Ron boomed.

Everyone jumped. They'd forgotten that Ron was still there. "It's nothing-," Parvati started to say.

"I'll tell you about it later mate, we have to go to class," Harry interrupted.

Harry turned back around and was met with five glares.

**I realized something as I was editing other chapters. Besides grammar and a few OOC (at least, I thought so)** **dialogue, this story was fine. Deleting this and editing it all over again was completely pointless. I shouldn've just done Lily, Meet a Charmed One. Oh well. Anyway, um. For Lent, I'm giving up fanfiction, and that's in about two weeks. So, I wanna get this over and done with by then. That means, this story will be complete...again, in about two weeks. Until then, please review!**


	9. Solving the Problem

**Solving the Problem**

"We have new information," Parvati and Harry whispered to Hermione, Dudley, Neville, and Padma. They were all in the library "studying."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"We just came back from Hagrid's," Parvati mentioned.

"We were talking about the quidditch game and he let it slip about the dog," Harry continued.

"What'd he say?" Dudley asked.

"He said that its name is Fluffy," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "and that what the dog is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Padma asked astonished. "I've heard that name somewhere."

"So have I," Hermione agreed with a pensive look.

"I'll think about it and get back to you guys," Padma said.

"That's not all." Parvati said.

Harry paled and shuddered a bit.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Well, you see, Hagrid has a dragon egg."

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"Shh!" Madam Pince snapped.

"What the bloody hell do you mean he has a bloody dragon egg, Potter?" Dudley demanded.

"Just that," Parvati shot. "We need to do something."

"I'm going to talk about Ron about it," Harry said.

Only Hermione was able to hide her disgust for what Harry said.

Harry rolled his eyes again. Then he said, "Look, Ron is my friend. You're going to have to accept him."

"How about not?" Parvati asked as though the idea just came to her.

"His brother works with dragons in Romania, so I think I should talk to him," Harry said firmly.

"Do what you want man," Dudley shrugged as he stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got stuff to do."

"He means he has a girl to snog in a broom closet," Padma said after Dudley was gone.

"What?" Parvati cried. "Who on Earth wants to snog _him_?"

"Some third year who thinks he's cute," Padma said with a roll of her eyes. "I think it's repulsive."

"You're jealous," Neville grinned.

"Like hell I am," Padma snapped.

"Oh, yeah, jealous," Harry agreed.

"Shut up!" Padma cried before stomping off, leaving her friends laughing in her wake.

"Leave her alone. She's fine," Hermione gasped in between giggles.

* * *

"That stupid little-," Hermione started before Harry placed his hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked. It was another day and they were seated at the Gryffindor table. Harry's "friends" were joined in as well.

"Well," Hermione started. "Last night we went to go bring that stupid dragon to Charlie, right? Well, Draco Malfoy completely told on us! Now Harry, Ron, and I have detention with Malfoy. Tonight."

Padma tutted sympathetically.

"Wait," Parvati snapped. "Why weren't we in on this?"

"Because it's none of your business," Ron snapped.

"Look, Weasley-," Parvati started.

"Look Weasley, you may be friends with Harry and whatnot, but don't mess with Parvati, Padma, Neville, or me. You will regret it," Dudley said dangerously. Then he brightened. "If you'll excuse me, I have a piece of Ravenclaw meat waiting for me. One."

"One?" Ron asked. "What kind of way to say goodbye is _that_?."

"He means 'one'," Parvati explained with a roll of her eyes, lifting her index finger. "As in 'one world, one love'. Are you slow?"

Ron flushed red for a moment before becoming regular color.

"Parvati lay off," Harry snapped. "I'm heading toward Defense, is anyone coming with me?"

Ron and Seamus went with him. Dean was busy copying Lavender's homework, which she copied form Parvati who copied from Hermione.

"Could you guys just lay off each other?" Harry snapped as they went to Defense.

"She started it," Ron mumbled. "I don't know why you want to hang out with them anyway."

Harry bristled. "They're my friends. We've been friends since we were little, mate. If you can't get that-."

"I get it," Ron corrected Harry hastily. "It's just that, I'm surprised you haven't gone mad when them around all the time."

Harry cracked a small grin as he looked at Ron archly. "Me too."

They laughed and took their seats toward the back of the room. Quirrell, in Harry's opinion, deserved less than his full attention.

Hermione walked in later with Neville and Dean, Lavender and Parvati soon followed. She shot Harry a disapproving look but sighed and took her seat in the front of the room.

"Psst," Parvati whispered in an exaggerated whisper.

"What?" Harry hissed in the same tone.

"We gotta talk after class," she responded.

Harry grinned. "No problem!"

* * *

Later that evening, after Harry's detention, he hurriedly assembled his friends in the Gryffindor common room. He had just finished relaying what had happened to him that evening when Parvati blurted out, "What the hell do you mean that you saw Voldemort in the forest tonight?"

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Parvati sat in the empty common room trying to soak everything in. Neville and Parvati did not go to detention but heard what happened through the three that did. Parvati held Harry tighter. He was shivering and stared into the fire without seeing.

"Not You-Know-Who per say, but, Harry why don't you explain?" Hermione said.

Parvati turned to Harry who stared into the fire.

"Snape is trying to steal whatever that dog is hiding for Voldemort."

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Hermione breathed. "I remember now! Nicholas Flamel is the only know maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. The drinker of the stone is known to become immortal!"

"Does that mean that if You-Know-Who gets the stone, he'll come back?"

"Do you think he'd try to kill you, mate?" Ron asked fearfully.

Harry sighed and hugged Parvati back. "I think if he had the chance, he'd have tried to kill me tonight."

Ron gulped. "And here I was worrying about my potions final!"

"So what are we to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered finally after a few moments of silence.

**Do you HAVE to give up fanfiction for lent?  
**Uh, yes. Yes, I do.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I seriously forgot about this story. I know, bad prue, bad!**


	10. And Being a Hero

…**And Being a Hero…**

"You know, when I thought of finals, I thought they'd be stressful," Hermione said as they walked toward the castle after their Herbology final. "I've found them to be rather enjoyable."

"Speak for yourself," Ron snapped.

"I've got to agree," Padma said as she and Dudley began walking with them as well. "I think they're jolly good fun."

Parvati shot a look at her sister and changed the subject. "You know, I was thinking about visiting the Americas this summer."

"Preferably Brazil," Padma said with a lustful look on her face.

"Mm, Brazil," Parvati agreed with the sentiment.

"Walk away slowly as to not provoke the specimen," Dudley said slowly.

Parvati swatted his arm and smiled. "You wanker."

Harry gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern etched upon her face.

Harry shook his head. "My scar," he gasped out. "It's burning."

"It's happened before," Parvati said.

Harry shook his head again. "Not like this." Harry suddenly stood straight and glared into the distance. "I think it's a warning. It means danger is coming."

"Danger!" Padma cried.

"Get on the floor!" Parvati cried.

"This is not the time for jokes," Neville said in a surprising stern voice.

"Don't you think it's odd that what Hagrid wants most in the world is a dragon?" Harry began slowly. "And someone just happened to have one? I mean, how many people walk around with dragon eggs in their pockets?"

Hermione nodded slowly, beginning to comprehend his point. "That's true."

"It wasn't some random person under that cloak," Ron agreed.

"It was Snape," Harry finished. Harry turned and began running for Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid!" he called.

"Oh, hello," the giant said brightly. He was on his porch playing the flute to his dog Fang.

"Who gave you the dragon egg, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hagrid's forehead creased in confusion. "Well, I don't know who. He kept his hood up."

"Well, the two of you-, you must of talked," Neville said desperately.

"Of course we did! We talked about what kinds of animals I took care of. I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon was no problem!"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Dudley asked.

Hagrid shot him an incredulous look. "Of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him, the trick with any animal, especially Fluffy, is that you have to know how to tame them. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he'll fall right asleep."

The group exchanged horrified glances and ran for the castle.

"I shouldn't have told them that," Hagrid muttered.

"I hope you realize that that wasn't a stranger," Parvati says to Harry as they rushed to the castle.

"Of course," Dudley said.

"It had to have been Snape," Ron announced.

Neville and Padma rolled their eyes. "I don't think-," Neville started.

"No one asked you," Ron snapped.

Dudley advanced on Ron. "Stop!" Surprisingly, it was Padma who made the request. "This has gone on long enough! The two of you must cease your incessant bickering at once!"

Dudley let his fists fall. He knew better than to test Padma's patience when there were exclamations points at the end of her sentences. Ron however, wasn't so smart. "Oh, yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

Padma's dark eyes flared brightly and she swung her hand at Ron. Ron flinched but realized that she didn't hit him. He smirked. "You missed."

Padma smiled innocently. "No. I didn't."

At that moment a piece of the wall behind Ron fell and hit the top of his head. Padma and Neville high-fived each other while Hermione, Parvati, and Dudley all laughed. Harry scowled. "I'm glad you all find this so bloody hilarious, but excuse me if I cannot find any humor at this moment seeing how Voldemort could be coming back at this very moment!"

The first years sobered instantly after Harry's speech ended with a shout. "We have to go to Dumbledore," Hermione said. "It's the only way to stop Snape from helping You-Know-Who."

The seven students ran through the corridors of the school until admitting defeat fifteen minutes later

"How do we get to Dumbledore?" Harry asked gasping for breath.

"Er-," Dudley offered. Six heads swiveled his way. He shrunk back. "Hey, you are the magical born kids, how am I supposed to know?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Let's find McGonagall," Hermione suggested.

"That'll go over well," Ron said sarcastically. "'Hey, Professor? One of your colleagues is a thief and to expose him we need Dumbledore. Can you point us to his office?'"

"I agree with Hermione," Neville said ignoring Ron.

"Of course you agree with her. You fancy her!" Ron exclaimed.

The other six still ignored him and headed toward McGonagall's office. Ron, noticing that no one was paying him any attention, ran to catch up. "We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," Parvati said urgently when they all gathered in McGonagall's office.

"Immediately," Harry said just in case McGonagall didn't get the message.

McGonagall was unaffected. "I'm afraid he's gone."

"Gone?" Neville cried. "Now?"

She looked up at Neville. "Yes," she confirmed. "Gone. He received an urgent call form the Ministry and has left for London."

"But, Professor, this is important!" Harry cried. She wasn't sympathetic. "It has to do with the Sorcerer's Stone!" They had her attention now.

"Someone's trying to steal it," Parvati said.

McGonagall seemed to have gotten over her shock and straightened. "I don't know how you found about the stone, but rest assured it is well protected. Now, if you'll excuse me, please head back to your houses. Immediately."

"What do we do now?" Parvati asked after they left McGonagall's room.

"We're doomed," Ron assured them.

"And with Dumbledore gone," Hermione let her sentence hang.

"We're going after it," Harry said with conviction.

"What?" Dudley seemed to be the only one able to voice his incredulousness.

"Tonight," Harry said firmly.

"You guys," Neville said.

"No! Either you're in or you're out," Harry said. "We're going," he repeated. "Tonight."

**Lent begins tomorrow. Happy Mardi Gras, hope you do it right before you give up whatever it is that you give up. I think, I'll cheat with Lent this year and update, becuase technically, all the chapters are already written, they just need to be edited and uploaded...**


	11. Again

**...Again**

"We are so going to get caught," Hermione whispered as she, Harry, Ron, and Dudley walked toward the third floor corridor.

"Bloody hell woman! What a way to make a bloke feel better," Ron muttered.

Harry was about ready to kick both Hermione and Ron out of his cloak. After their little chat with Prof. McGonagall that afternoon, it was decided that Padma, Parvati, and Neville were to play decoy; Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dudley were to go save the stone.

"I want the two of you to shut up!" Harry whispered harshly. The two of them had been arguing since before they left the common room to meet Dudley.

Hermione rolled her eyes and unlocked the chamber holding the three-headed dog. Once they were all "safely" inside, they took the cloak off and Harry threw it on the ground.

"What a way to treat a gift," Dudley said sarcastically.

Harry ignored him. "There's something wrong," he muttered.

Dudley looked around and saw the dog was sleeping. "Someone's already been here," he said.

Harry noticed the harp playing magically. "It was Snape. We have to hurry."

Ron helped Harry move the dog's paw and pull open the trap door. "I'm going to go first. If something goes wrong, get yourselves out!" Harry explained.

A slushy liquid rolled down Ron's front. "Eew!" He looked up and met the 3 pairs of eyes. "Uh…I think we have company," he croaked out.

Hermione looked. "The harp stopped playing!"

As she finished her sentence, the dogs began barking ferociously. "Jump!" Dudley shouted.

Harry, followed by Hermione, Ron, then Dudley, landed on a soft item. "Lucky this plant thing is here," Ron said casually.

"No, it's not," Dudley said ominously.

"Oh, yeah, and why is that, Bookworm?" Ron asked crossly.

"Because this is Devil's Snare," Hermione squeaked.

At that moment the plant began binding around the kids. Ron and Harry began thrashing against it. "Stay still!" Dudley snapped. "If you don't relax it'll only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?" Ron cried.

"Oh, yeah, now I can relax!" Harry snapped.

Hermione and Dudley sneered at them before being sucked down. "Dudley! Hermione!" Harry cried.

"Do what we said," Hermione shouted. "Trust us."

Harry took a deep breath and then was sucked down through the plant. He landed none too gracefully next to Hermione and Dudley.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

He jumped to his feet brushing himself down. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Ron, meanwhile, was screaming bloody murder. "Help! Help me! Bloo-omph." His mouth was covered with the moving plant.

"He is not relaxing," Dudley commented idly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Hermione said breathing heavily. "There must be something we can do! I remember reading something-."

"Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun," Dudley yawned, rolling his wrist.

"Exactly! Devil's Snare hates sunlight, _lumos solem_," Hermione cried pointing her wand at the plant.

Ron landed with a yell and a plop onto the ground beside the other eleven year olds. He stood and brushed himself off. After taking a deep breath he said, "Lucky we didn't panic," slightly breathless despite his deep breath before he began speaking.

"Lucky Dudley and Hermione pay attention in Herbology," Harry corrected him and headed off.

There were two more challenges. There was one in a room filled with flying keys. Harry had to fly above them all and get the right key to fit into the lock to let them into the next room. The next challenge was chess. Ron played his way across the room and in the end, he and Dudley were sacrificed so Hermione and Harry could go on.

Then there was the potion room. Hermione figured out the logic behind the potion. She took one to go back and get help; he took the other to get into the next room. That is where he received a great shock.

Quirrell.

It was Quirrell behind the entire thing. Not Snape. "You-," Harry said accusingly.

"Me," Quirrell said simply. No stutter to his voice.

"You! But I thought-."

"You thought that it was Snape who was after the stone. After all, who would suspect p-poor s-s-stu-stuttering Professor Quirell?" he said with a high falsetto voice.

"But, the match; Snape tried to kill me!" Harry said angrily, mad that he'd been wrong the entire time.

"No, my dear boy," Quirrell corrected. "_I_ tried to kill you. I would've succeeded had his cloak not caught fire."

"But that means," Harry muttered. "That Snape tried to save me?" Harry filed that in the back of his brain on things to think about later.

"Never knew why he did either," Quirrell said. Quirrell turned his back to Harry and looked into a mirror. Harry frowned. He remembered his mother telling him about a mirror that shows you your heart's desire that lived in the school. Could that be it?

"I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it out?" Quirrell muttered.

"_Use the boy_," a voice echoed throughout the room. Harry looked this way and that.

"Potter! Come here!"

Years later Harry will still be wondering what on Earth prompted him to actually walk forward to stand beside his evil professor. Harry nearly laughed at the idiocy of it all.

"Tell me Potter," Quirrell said. "What do you see in the mirror?"

Harry looked into the mirror and was shocked to see himself standing there with the stone and putting it in his pocket. Actually…what the hell is so heavy in his pocket? Was that the stone? He did not dare to look away as he slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the delicate stone.

"Well? What do you see?" Quirrell demanded impatiently.

"It's, uh, me," Harry fibbed quickly. "I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've one the House Cup."

_He lies._

"Tell me the truth, Potter! What. Do. You. See?" he bellowed.

Harry remained silent.

_Let me talk to him._

Harry nearly spewed across the floor when he saw what happened next. Quirrell unwrapped the turban around his head and another head emerged from the back of Quirrell's. Gives another definition for two-faced.

"Harry Potter," the head said. "Harry Potter. Do you see what I've become?"

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Reduced to sharing a body with another," he continued as though Harry never did anything. "A mere shadow of what I was before. But you," the voice laughed. "You are powerful, and you can help me become what I once was."

"Are you mad?" Harry shouted. "You tried to kill me! When I was a baby," Harry added as if Voldemort did not remember. "Not exactly Boy Scout material where you, now?"

The Head laughed. "You have fire, just like I did. We are alike, you and I."

"No."

"Well, then," the head said flippantly. "KILL HIM!"

Quirrell flew at him and knocked Harry into the stairs and choked him. Harry tried to drag himself away but he couldn't move. The air was sucked out of him and then the world faded into black…

Harry shot awake. He looked around frantically. He was in the infirmary. He took a deep breath and his breathing became regular again. He sagged against the bed and hoped that someone would come soon.

That wish was answered when a second later Dumbledore glided through the door. "Ah, I see you're awake."

Harry nodded. "Professor? What happened?"

"Well, my boy, to put it bluntly, you fainted. But luckily, your friend Parvati Patil owled me before you even left the common room and I was back just in time," Dumbledore said jovially.

"So, Quirrell?"

"Alas, he is not with us anymore. It's going to be murder to find another teacher, but-."

"But the stone?"

"Destroyed," Dumbledore said absently. "I could always ask him, but no, no, he's too-."

"And Voldemort?"

"Fled," Dumbledore answered. He stood and made his way to the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find you a new teacher. But," he said turning back for a second. "You're a young hero, Harry. I hope you know that."

Dumbledore swept out of the room and Parvati, Dudley, Padma, Neville, Ron, and Hermione rushed in. Parvati flung herself on top of Harry. "Oh, thank Merlin you're alright!"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Harry chuckled. "Good looking out."

Parvati smiled.

"You know we have your back, cuz," Dudley said.

"Always," Hermione agreed.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. After last night, I think I'm going to need it."

They all laughed.

**I know, I know. It's lent. But, I figured, it's the last chapter, I might as well post it.**


End file.
